Woman Facing the Wall (Legacy)
en:Woman Facing the Wall (Legacy) "あなたが振り向いたときに見たのはモンスターではありませんでした。彼女は親しい誰かの損失を悲しんでいるただの女性でした。" - ''Angela ''"It was not a monster you saw as you turned around. It was just a woman, who is grieving for the loss of someone close to her." - ''Angela '壁に向かう女 (F-01-18-T)' は青ざめた肌色の裸の女性で、黒のロングヘアーですっかり顔が隠れています。彼女は壁に手をつけ膝をついています。そして時折、首を人間的でない長さにまで伸ばします。 The '''Woman Facing the Wall (F-01-18-T)' is a pale, bare woman with long, black hair that completely obscures her face. She kneels with her hands pressed against the wall and occasionally stretches her neck to inhuman lengths. 特殊能力 / Ability Her special ability is "Orpheus", which deals strong psychological damage to the whole department when an employee is sent to commune with her, if she is left in a bad mood for too long, or if an employee tries to enter while the "Exercise Caution" warning is flashing over her room, which is when she remain in a bad mood for too long. If the ability is triggered from her bad mood, her mood will return to neutral after activation. The ability can also trigger if the player focuses the camera on her for a long time. When the ability is triggered, this will cause a 'jumpscare', with a female scream and distortion of the screen. 由来 / Origin 彼女の由来の詳細は現在不明です。 The details of her origin are currently unknown. 管理方法 / Caretaking The Woman Facing the Wall responds best to consensus and violence. She likes amusement work, and hates nutrition and cleanliness. Players should be careful to never send employees with the "optimist" nature into her cell, as the Woman Facing the Wall will deal extra psychological damage when they try to exit the room. Attempting to commune with her is discouraged, as consensus work will trigger her special ability. Like all Abnormalities, her energy output changes depending on her mood. She produces a moderate amount of energy when she's at her happiest. She drains a moderate amount of energy when neutral, and produces a large amount of energy when distressed. Woman Facing the Wall's mood gauge is divided into 3 sections, distressed, neutral and happy. Under the 30%, she will feel distressed, between 30% and 75%, she will be neutral; and above 75%, she will feel happy. * "If the employee sent to do the work-up on Woman Facing the Wall is Optimist, he or she will suffer from psychological damage from the effect of her words." * "When looking at the close-up of the containment room, be wary of the head that may suddenly appear." * "As the mood of Woman Facing the Wall worsened, the room began to darken. When the room became completely dark, a special ability of Woman Facing the Wall was activated." * "Ordered Woman Facing the Wall to commune with the Abnormality. Special skill was invoked. All of the employees in the department suffered some psychological damage." 最終観測 / Final Observation エンサイクロペディア / Encyclopedia Description * "The creature takes the shape of a woman standing toward the wall." * "As it is always in the same position, no-one knows what its face looks like. Sometimes, it would talk to itself or sob but direct communication is impossible. It is impossible to know what it's seeing or thinking." * "The creature tries to talk to the subject but if the subject turns around in order to respond, he or she may suffer from physical or psychological harm. There are absurd rumours of people turning into stone upon being attacked but there is no supporting evidence of that." * " There is one important thing. There is no need to give it any attention. The creature endlessly tries to attract our attention. Its blurred whispers make one listen intently. When one is leaving the confinement area, the creature may utter words filled with hate or desperation to cause the subject to turn around. One would need to watch their inadvertent actions. Just as one would turn around at the sound of their name, one would unwittingly turn around at unidentified sounds. I warn the people who come after me, who maybe reading this log; you must not make the grave mistake of letting this creature learn your name. For sure, this creature's purpose is to make us turn around, and that is all. Do not become curious of the Abnormality regardless of the things going on inside." * " Employee F5004: was one of my proteges. Of course, all of the employees that came after me were, but was special. This kid had a rare passion for the work. I don't know how the creature got hold of 's name. Perhaps someone had called 's name in the confinement zone by mistake. We should have sent two people in, but we are always lacking employees. And the Abnormality wasn't even that threatening. Even if we had sent two in, the bosses wouldn't have like it. (Omitted) Oh... the rest is just as you know it. On the day of the accident, XXth of XXXX, was sent into confinement zone, and didn't return for a while. I knew wasn't the type to dawdle so I went to observe. She was in the room. Thankfully, I couldn't see any external injuries. She just looked seriously unwell. Not good at all. (Omitted) She had to leave the company the very next day. I heard that she was sent to a mental institute but no one had seen since then. Facing the wall and murmuring, non-responsive, acted like that until the hospital, I heard. That was the last of it. Nobody knows what happened in that room. She probably won't be able to tell you." フレーバーテキスト / Flavour Text * "After hearing what she is whispering, it is not hard to figure out that Woman Facing the Wall had been ignoring somebody for a long time." * "Diction is faint and unclear as if it was covered under a veil." * "None of the employees have ever seen the face of the lady. That doesn't mean that anyone is willing to look at her face." * "Woman Facing the Wall always stands in same position. Nothing is different than sculpture except its mumbling sound." * "While working, hears indecipherable whispering of Woman Facing the Wall." * " seems to thoroughly understand that ignoring is the best solution." * "Employee has finished on Woman Facing the Wall. She might have moved her head a little bit." * "All we know of Woman Facing the Wall is that we know her of as her name goes by. Stay cautious." * "Woman Facing the Wall hasn't even moved in the slightest but knows that is in this containment room." * "The whispering sound seems to be getting louder." * " is hastening their work process to get out of the room as quick as possible." * "The containment room is calm while is working. Woman Facing the Wall is breaking the silence by whispering." * "Just a little more attention could help to comprehend the meaning but no employee is actually trying." * " is not giving any response as if one was wearing earplugs." * "Let's just hope that employees have not forgotten to bring their ear plugs." * "Woman Facing the Wall has a figure of a lady with drearily drooping long hair." 余談 / Trivia * Her ability 'Orpheus' is a reference to a greek mythological character of the same name. The story is about him and his wife, Eurydice, who died when trying to escape a satyr. Orpheus had a great ability with the music, which allowed him to retrieve her wife from the Underworld on one condition: He couldn't look back to her until both were out of the Underworld. However, before they reached the Upperworld, his anxiety overtook him and he looked back at her. He lost her once again, but this time, forever. ** In this case, Woman Facing the Wall will bring consequences to everyone who look back to her. * Even though the Woman Facing the Wall is kneeling in the game, her encyclopedia entries talk about her standing instead. ギャラリー / Gallery Woman Facing the Wall Neutral Mood.png|Woman Facing the Wall, in her neutral mood Woman Facing the Wall Exercise Caution.png|Woman Facing the Wall, in a bad mood with a warning of her ability ready to trigger Woman Facing the Wall Ability.png|Woman Facing the Wall triggering her ability by using consensus with her Woman Facing the Wall Stretching.png|Woman Facing the Wall, stretching her neck Woman facing the wall.JPG カテゴリ:Abnormalities(Legacy) カテゴリ:TETH(Legacy) カテゴリ:Fairy Tale カテゴリ:Humanoid カテゴリ:Legacy